The line between the different
by 221bDauntless
Summary: This is a story of a fellow divergent and about the same time as Tris but maybe a year earlier. Ellie Maythrop is in a dilema: Erudite or Candor. The traits of Jennine seep into all who desire knowledge. All comments are greatly appreciated. (rated T for moderate swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

THE LINE BETWEEN THE DIFFERENT

This is a Divergent fanfic and is following Ellie Walton in an epic adventure of a Divergents life in a faction (don't want to reveal it to early But it isn't Dauntless.) the life is hard, but one choice will define them. This is about the same time as Tris, maybe a year earlier, and has mentions of Jennine's plot. I hope you enjoy and comments and feedback would be appreciated greatly. This maybe quite long but I don't know, and so it may go on a while. So please read on…

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the nightsky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll

Never be enough

Never be enough

For me

Never, never

Never, never

Never, for me

For me

Never enough

Never enough

Never enough

For me

For me

For me

All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the nightsky

Will never be enough

Never be enough

Towers of gold are still too little

These hands could hold the world but it'll

Never be enough

Never be enough

For me

Never, never

Never, never

Never, for me

For me

Never enough

Never, never

Never enough

Never, never

Never enough

For me

For me

For me

For me

The lyrics span round and round in my head, twisting, turning and battling. The voice was like everyone else's life: clean perfect and beautiful. Mine sounded like a dead man singing the pepper pig theme tune over and over, worming its way into my life.

Today was the day of the choosing. I am like all the rest in a way: brave, ready for anything. But I can only really do it in theory. And I only have one friend because I always believe they are lying. So I think you can guess my faction and test.

I was born Dauntless, Divergent in Erudite and Candor. The shock was like the first time I saw a body being lifted out the pit.

The song summed my world up: the shine of a thousand spotlights (Candor), Never enough (Erudite) and towers of gold are never enough (the whole city itself). My city is the one dreams… And nightmares. I was just dipping my toe in the waters of the world. The sheer force pulling me head under. Many living happily there but I will never fit in.

As the train trundles along the tracks, my one friend sits contently. The desperation of knowing someone in my faction is horrible, but the thing is, they have a lot of friends and will choose after me. I ruled Dauntless out a while ago. Family will die, and then what? Sit reading and looking out for my short life. Nah I'll pass on that one. My thirst for knowledge is uncontainable, but so is my begs for truth. My two main fears are the unknown and iloyalty. Why? I don't know but that's me.

The train hurtles along now: not long. The city lights glimmer and shine. The first cart get ready to jump. No doubt most will choose Dauntless. Most stay in there original faction.

I role and absorb the force and run into the rabble at the entrance


	2. the line between the different

CHAPTER 2

The anxious tension was thick and even. The way we sat meant that I was stood next to an upper class Dauntless. Theo Woodley. Nice enough guy I guess: sensible but a good sense of humour, hazel brown eyes, close cropped brown/blond hair, an angular face and an impishly-cute grin.

Marcus drowned on about us being the future of the city (and the rest of that crap) and eventually came to the choosing. 20 minutes it took before I bothered to zone back in. My mind was like the porridge I had that morning: stodgy. The trickle of nervous new initiates slunk back and forth.

" Eleanor Walton,"

Silence followed. I was about slip out of the row when Theo gripped my hand cautiously. I looked back, startled.

"Just… Just pick right. Okay? Don't be silly."

"Okay. I will, don't worry."

My mind was fried,well and truly now. His soft hold slipped and I walked down nervously. He had never really talked to me, no where near caring about me. I just put it down to kindness in this (litteraly) life changing moment.

Marcus placed the knife confidently in my palm.

"Good luck," his voice level and calm: a true abnegation.

I didn't know who I was. That's the truth. My life was normal I guess, but I was never like them: to scientific about stuff, cautious you may say. I lightly blew a strand of my brown pixie cut off my now sweaty brow.

The blade stung, but, like everyone else, I didn't notice or care.

Divergent, Divergent, Divergent…

That's what spun in my head.

The glass of Candor, the water of Erudite. My thick red blood was now on the back of my palm. I wasn't taking to long though. Many took no time at all, sure of their future, and the rest with hesitation just to collect themselves. I was in about 20 seconds, not too long but it felt like a lifetime.

I shoved my hand out, blood trickling into a drop…


End file.
